I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fences and gates and more particularly to an adjustable gate bracket apparatus and system.
II. Description of the Related Art
Present fences typically utilize a series of panels connected together to create a continuous fence. The same panels are also typically used to create a gate for the fence. In order to create the gate, two parallel vertical uprights are connected perpendicular to two parallel horizontal rails using gate brackets, also known as gate kits or gate L's. Several pickets are connected to the gate panel parallel to the uprights. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art gate 100. As described above, the gate 100 includes uprights 105, rails 110 and pickets 115. The gate 100 further includes the brackets 120 as described above. FIG. 2 illustrates an up close perspective view of the prior art gate bracket 120. The gate 100 as described above are square or rectangular because the gate kits provide ninety degree brackets 120. The gate bracket 120 typically includes two perpendicular members 121, 122 and often a support web 123. Several rivets or bolts connect through to a mirror bracket to provide connection of the uprights 15 and rails 110. When the fence is built on a contour such as a hill, the fence panels can typically be adjusted to match the contour of the hill. However, since the gates are fixed in a square or rectangle, the gate does not match the contour of the hill, leaving unsightly gaps and an unruly gate to open and close.